Haruno Sakura no es linda
by Hacchiko
Summary: * sasunaru * Está ocurriendo lo que Sasuke más temía: Naruto se le declaró a Sakura.. Y peor.. la pelichicle, le corresponde.. ¿ahora qué va a ser?
1. Mi mejor amigo

Nota de Autora:

Quiero aclarar,

**Esto no es un plagio-ttebayo**

Tengo una cuenta en

.com,

Este fanfic es **mío**-ttebayo,

espero que les guste.

Haruno Sakura.. no es linda 8(

Capitulo1: Mi mejor amigo

Era un lindo día, estaba Naruto caminando muy feliz, y a unos 2 pasos atrás de él se encontraba Sasuke, tan tranquilo como siempre.

De 17 años cada uno; Naruto, finalmente, logró regresar a Sasuke.. aunque después de una graaan batalla, Sasuke todavía pensaba huir y el kitsune tuvo que dejarlo inconsciente para devolverlo a la aldea, pero bueeeeeno, a fin de cuentas, volvió, ¿no?

Los ancianos pensaban seriamente en mandar a Sasuke a una celda hasta que se pudriera o cortarle la cabeza, pero Naruto logró convencerlos y a Tsunade para que perdonaran al Uchiha.

(NdA: claro, no importa que haya matado a los personajes más sexys del anime.! que hay de Itachi? o de Deidara? y Sasori? . que coraje)

Pusieron al Uchiha en libertad condicional y a Naruto como su guardia, lo cual, fue motivo suficiente para que el rubio se mudara a la casa Uchiha, en el aterrador barrio Uchiha O.O

Con el tiempo, perdonaron al "traidor actualmente ya-no-traidor", aunque tuvo que empezar desde gennin, hizo el examen chunnin con Naruto y actualmente son jounnin, y Sasuke se convirtió en ANBU, al final, todos volvieron a tomarle cariño, ahora es muy extraño toparte con alguien que lo odiara o tuviera en contra de él; más aún así, Naruto se quedó en su casa a vivir.

De "hebi" (creo que así se llamaba el grupo de Sasuke) no se volvió a saber.

Su amistad volvió y hasta ahora, por más que discutan, siguen siendo los mejores amigos.

Volviendo a la actualidad...

Entonces, (:O) se escucha un grito.

Los dos voltean, y al otro lado de la calle se encontraba un bravucón quitandole una paleta a una dulce niñita.

Naruto decide entrar en acción, y va con el terrible niño, le quita la paleta y se la da a la niña.

-Muchas gracias, Naruto-san -y la pequeña se va

-Tú no deberías aprovecharte así de nadie, y mucho menos de una pequeña niña-ttebayo

Le dijo Naruto (con Sasuke atrás) con palabras valientes al bravucón, quién ya se tronaba los dedos para golpear el rostro del rubio, pero miró a Sasuke, quién solo miraba la escena con una mirada fría.

El niño se quedó pensando "se cree mucho por ser un Uchiha, debería estar agradecido por que lo hayan aceptado en Konoha, en vez de estar molestando".

Sasuke, al ver que el mocoso no bajaba la guardia ante las palabras de su amigo y todavía quería golpearlo, él usó sus propios métodos, claro, sin que lo supiera el dobe.

El pelinegro, miró al chico directamente a los ojos, bajó un poco a la cabeza, pero seguía observando atentamente sus ojos, él niño, al ver tanta frialdad en la mirada del "tipo", se empezó a asustar.

Se quedaron en esa misma posición por unos segundos, pero para ese par, el tiempo no terminaba.

Sasuke se quedaba mirando esos ojos, y sonrió, lo cual, fue suficiente para espantar a la criatura.

-¿Y bien? ¿no te vas a disculpar? -preguntó Naruto con las manos en la cintura

-No.. no me mires.. ¡ya! -se tapó los ojos desesperado- ¡lo siento! -y el niño sale corriendo

-Oye.. no es para que llores.. -dijo el rubio sin saber el por qué de su actitud

Así era Uchiha Sasuke, podían atacar Konoha, llegar la apocalipsis o incluso matar a la Hokage, pero mientras Naruto estuviera sano, salvo y feliz, él estaba bien.

Y siempre se encargaba de conservar lo más preciado de su vida: la sonrisa de Naruto aunque tuviera que ser a sus espaldas.

Era extraño, desde que Sasuke lo acompañaba, cuando se enfrentaba a personas así, siempre salían corriendo asustadas, de seguro le temían a su superioridad, eso debía ser.

-No era mi intención asustarlo así.. demo, la niña está bien-ttebayo, ¿tú que crees, Sasuke-teme?

-De seguro corrió por que no te peinaste hoy

-Sasukee..

-Sabes que bromeo...

-Ya lo sabía-ttebayo, por que esta mañana si me peiné .

-Si, claro

Y empiezan a caminar a casa.

-Nee, Sasuke-teme.. tengo hambre-ttebayo

-Usuratonkachi, en casa haré algo de comer y ya

-¿No quieres ramen-ttebayo? =D

-No. (ò.ó)

-Aaahh.. yo si (u.u)

Silencio total, Naruto triste, Sasuke totalmente arrepentido.

-Está bien, pero comerás lo que yo cocine, no importa las verduras que tenga

-¡Ok-ttebayo! (owo)

Más tarde..

Los dos comiendo tranquilamente.

-Sasukeee..

-Qué.

-Ya no quiero..

-Pues no me importa (ò.ó)

-Waaaah.. odio las verduras-ttebayo (TT^TT).

-No me importa. Hicimos un trato (-.-)

-Demo.. ¡es pura ensalada! veo tooodo verde-ttebayo (o.o) estoy enfermooo.. waahh.. nooo.. todavía no soy hokage.. noooo... Sasuke me mató

-Cálmese, señor drama (¬¬) si no te comes esas verduras, yo mismo te mato (ò.ó)

-ehh... gulp! o-ok.. ttebayoo... y-ya entendí.. (-.-)

-Así está mejor (-.-) -dice mirando atento al chico comer

Ya en la noche..

Oscuro a excepción de la luz de la luna, los dos duermen en la misma cama (no malpiensen) y hay silencio total.

-Sasuke.

-¿Mmmmm? -medio dormido

-Tengo frío

-Tapate con la capa de tu tío (-.-)

-No. (ò.ó) Quiero que me abraces-ttebayo-y un poco apenado, se le acerca al más pequeño para rodearlo con sus brazos

-Sasuke (o/o) -le dice el kitsune sonrojado

-Dime.

-Mañana.. le diré a Sakura-chan.. que sea mi novia..

-Ahh.. ok...

-¿Me vas a acompañar... para ir a su casa-ttebayo?

-Claro.

Y lo abraza más fuerte; de todas formas, ya sabía que su dulce amigo no podía corresponderle a sus sentimientos.

Continue..?

Espero que les haya gustadow


	2. Sé mi novia

Nota de Autora:

holaa.. etto.. espero que les haya gustado

gracias por leer y muchas gracias por los comentsw

Soy tan felizz... TTwTT

Haruno Sakura.. no es linda 8(

Capitulo2: Sé mi novia

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto se bañó, se vistió, se arregló y se preparó para ir a casa de su gran amiga Sakura mientras que Sasuke, ya listo, hacía el desayuno con desgana.

¿Por qué?

Entrena duro día a día, daba su vida por él, lo cuidaba de todo, volvió por él, renunció a su idea de destruir Konoha, todo eso y muchisimo más por un tonto rubio que logró conquistar su frío y solitario corazón.

Ah, pero está esa tonta que se cree mucho solo por que sabe poner una venda y no se que más con chakra, que era la princesa del grupito, que solo tenía ojos para Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, y hasta parecía lo único que sabía, y a pesar de ser ignorado por ella, ¿va a pedirle algo tan importante como que sea su novia?

¿Estaba ciego? Ella no valía nada, ¿como podía fijarse en alguien así?

Tal vez le guste su cabello artificial rosa, tal vez por que la considera un "heroé" por ser tan marimacho, tal vez por que está tan plana que hasta parece un hombre, o por que le hace sentir que puede cuidar a alguien.

Un momento. Si se vuelven novios.. entonces.. ¡tendría que estar con Sakura tambien! ¡nooooo! La odiaba tantoo.. y la evitaba tanto por que, a parte, todavía estaba loca por él.

¡Que rayos! Pero todo por su sonrisa... por su felicidad... por él.

-¡Teme! ¡Se te quema el arroz-ttebayo! -gritó el dobe corriendo para apagar la estufa y salvar al pobre arroz, lo cual despertó al Uchiha

-Gomen, yo.. no sé en que estaba pensando

-No importa-ttebayo, el arroz está bien (n_n)

-Ehh.. bueno -dijo quitandose el delantal

-Nee, Sasuke, ¿que vamos a comer a parte del arroz-ttebayo?

Allí fue cuando reaccionó su mente. Estaba tan ocupado con el arroz y su cabeza que no había hecho nada más.

-Yoo.. estaba dormido

-Oh.. gomen, ¿por que no vas a dormir?

-¡No! digo.. estoy bien.. hehe.. ¿no vas a desayunar?

-¿Solo arroz? haha, si esa es tu idea-ttebayo -y se empezó a reir

-Bueno, princesa, veré que otra cosa puedo hacer -y se fijó en el refrigerador, luego sacó huevos, leche, harina.. mmmm..

-¿Arroz con harina?

-No. El arroz será para más tarde, ahorita vamos a desayunar Hot cakes, ¿de acuerdo?

-Haaaaaiii (^^)

Después de desayunar y, entre risas, van directito a la casa de la pelirosada.

Toc, toc..

-Ya voooy

La chica abre la puerta, y son, nada más ni nada menos, que Sasuke y Naruto.

-¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡que gusto verlos (n_n)!

-¡Hola Sakura-chan (^^)!

-Hola ¬¬

-Pasen -dijo alegre al ver a Sasuke

-Hai. -responden los dos entrando a la casa, uno alegre y el otro obligado

Ya adentro, Sakura les sirve agua y se ponen hablar, excepto Sasuke, quién solo tenía los brazos cruzados el ceño fruncido como un pequeño al que castigaron.

Al cabo de un par de horas, Naruto decidió que ya era hora de decirle a su gran amiga el enorme sentimiento que tenía hacia ella, pero se sentía inseguro, así que volteó a ver a Sasuke; este asintió, y eso fue más que suficiente para atreverse a declararse.

-Nee, Sakura-chan..

-Huh? mande, Naruto

-Yo.. etto.. necesito decirte algo-ttebayo.. a solas (=9/9=) -le dijo sonrojado, Sakura, no sabía qué decir, pero aún así, aceptó

-Hai, ven -se levantó, Naruto también- volvemos en un segundo, Sasuke-kun, no me extrañes -le dice "sensualmente" (NdA: Si, claro¬¬), y dicho esto, fue con el rubio al pasillo

"_Como si necesitara que me lo dijeras_" pensó

Sasuke, por suerte, tenía su Ipod en el bolsillo, una de las pocas cosas que podían distraerlo de cualquier cosa.

Lo prendió y se puso a escuchar música, metal sucio... rock.. black metal.. puras canciones de mover la cabeza.. de guitarra, bateria, bajo y gritos..

No quería pensar en lo que iba a pasar.. no quería verlos.. ni escucharlos juntos.. deseaba con todo su corazón que él fuera feliz, pero al mismo tiempo.. deseaba que no funcionara..

La curiosidad lo mataba, se quitó un audifono y se puso a escuchar..

-_Entonces Sakura-chan.. ¿quieres...? _-se escuchaba Naruto muy avergonzado

-_Yo.. ehmm..._

_-..._

_-Si. Naruto, acepto ser tu novia.._

_-¿E-en serio-ttebayo? ¿es de verdad? -_casi grita de la emoción

Sasuke al oírlos, de inmediato se puso el audifono.. le dolía.. mucho el pecho.. como si cargara algo pesado y le hubieran atravesado un cuchillo o algo así...

Nunca debió escucharlos, se tapó los oídos para concentrarse más en la música y no pensar en ellos.. sentía que en cualquier momento iba a salir corriendo.. para poder llorar en un rincón.. y que nadie lo viera.. sentía las lágrimas llegar...

-Teme.

Escuchó la voz de Naruto, se quitó los audifonos y se limpió los ojos fingiendo cansancio.

-¿Dobe?

Volteo para verlo, se notaban rastros de labial en toda su cara.

-Nee.. Sasuke-teme.. vamonos-ttebayo -dijo casi cayendose de la felicidad mientras caminaba a la puerta

-Claro.. -y deja su Ipod en la mesita a proposito

-Es el mejor día de mi vida-ttebayo (=w=) -dijo ya afuera de la casa

-Oh, Naruto, espera, olvidé mi ipod.. -dice volviendo a entrar a la casa

-Ehh.. claroo..

Ya adentro, va por su aparato y mira a Sakura fríamente.

-Si él sufre.. o llora por tu culpa.. me las pagarás.. y no me importa que seas mujer.. -y se va, dejando a la Haruno totalmente en shock

Ya caminando, Sasuke estaba escuchando su música, mientras Naruto cantaba y bailaba feliz.

-Arigatou, Sasuke-ttebayo -escucha el pelinegro, y se quita un audifono deteniendose

-¿Eh?

-Por apoyarme... y acompañarme a casa de Sakura... eres genial-ttebayo.. -le dice un poco sonrosado

-Ehmm.. no es nada.. ya sabes, somos amigos..

-Aún así.. gracias-ttebayo, es más.. hoy, tú eliges que vamos a comer

-Uy, que honor ¬¬UU -dice sarcastico

-Hahaha.. -y el dobe se ríe.

Como adoraba esa risa, de alguna forma, siempre lograba tranquilizarlo.

Más tarde, los dos estaban comiendo en un restaurante de carne, al que comúnmente iban Chouji, Ino y Shikamaru con su sensei a celebrar.

-Estoy taaan feliz-ttebayooo.. me puedo morir ahora.. Sakura-chan me dijo que si.. no espera, ¡todavía no puedo morir-ttebayo!

-¿Por que no? el mundo brincaría de gusto -dijo riendose, aún sabiendo que si Naruto moría se suicidaría a su lado o sería el primero en ponerse a llorar como histerico

-Por que tenemos que casarnos, si, si, si-ttebayo, y luego tendremos 5 hijos, sii w uno será Sakura, otro será Naruto, otro será Sai, otro será Sasuke y otro será Kakashi^^ no, Kakashi no, siempre tendrá escondida su cara-ttebayo, ¡jamás sabré como es! O.O ¡nooo! -dijo imaginandose su vida en un futuro (que nunca llegará¬¬)

Y Sasuke al oír como planeaba su vida, empezó a reírse, si, reír. Que miedo O.O

-¿De que te ríes-ttebayo? ò.ó

-De nada -dijo simplemente cerrando sus ojos con una gran sonrisa

Y empieza a sonar la canción de "Yura yura" (creo que así se llama)

-¡Ah! ¡es Sakura! owo -dijo emocionado

-Pues contesta -dijo volteando a otro lado

-¡Haaaiii amooorrr! -dijo feliz-... ¿eh? ¿que cosa?

-_Naruto, no puedo estar contigo, adiós._ -y colgó

La voz de Sakura por el otro lado fue tan audible.. y tan fría.. Sasuke volteó a ver a Naruto.. quién.. no se creía nada.. soltó el celular.. y se rompió contra el suelo.. pero el no reaccionaba..

-¿Naruto? -preguntó Sasuke dulcemente, pero él seguía sin responder

FIn^^

No es cierto. me falta continuar..

Muchas gracias ppor los reviews y por leer...

Gomen, mejor continuo o me cortan la cabeza

aahhh! .

arigatou^^


	3. Me volví loco

Nota de Autora:

Nee, nee, arigatou por leer y por sus comentss w

mejor sigoow

Haruno Sakura.. no es linda 8(

Capitulo3: Me volví loco O.O

Como deseaba oír "teme" o "ttebayo" aunque sea solo una vez.

Ya habían terminado de comer y ahora se dirigían a casa, en un camino tristemente silencioso.

El celular no pudo salvarse, terminó destrozado en el piso, tenía la pantalla rota y tal vez se podría arreglar.. pero Naruto no quería.. ese celular tenía casi toda la villa en contactos, pero tenía tantos recuerdos de ella.. fotos, mensajes, videos.. cosas que no quería volver a ver..

Llegando a casa Naruto se alistó para dormir, Sasuke se dió una rápida ducha para ir a dormirse con él y abrazarlo.

El kitsune, apenas, pudo dormir sintiendo la cálidez de los enormes y fuertes brazos de Sasuke; era extraño, por que en ellos siempre se sentía feliz.. tranquilo.. protegido.. amado, como si fuera a cuidarlo del mundo entero

Pero aún no podía creerlo: Sakura lo rechazó.

A la mañana siguiente, fueron con la hokage para cumplir sus misiones, y después de mucho insistir (por parte de Sasuke), Tsunade los envió solo a ellos dos a una misión, por que el dulce rubio no quería ver a la peli-rosada, ¿que haría si la tuviera enfrente de él? Y el peli-negro quería acompañar a Naruto; "_es capaz de suicidarse sin Sakura ¬¬_" era lo que pensaba.

La misión era tan fácil que volvieron esa misma noche.

Naruto seguía deprimido, tanto, que no podía dormir.

-Nee, usuratonkachi.. duermete o te saldrán ojeras -dice poniendose su pijama enfrente de la cama

-No puedo.. -dijo tristemente mientras fijaba sus ojos al techo pero a ningún punto en especial

-Si puedes.. cierra tus ojos -se acerca y con una mano le baja delicadamente los párpados- y tranquilizate

-No.. es muy oscuro -y los vuelve a abrir- tengo miedo..

-No me salgas con que le tienes miedo a la oscuridad -y ríe un poco para relajar el ambiente, pero no pudo contagiar su falsa risa

-No.. tengo miedo a estar solo..

-Solo por que la Haruno-basura te rechazó no significa que tú seas basura, eres más valioso que nadie.. al menos para mí -dijo lo último en un susurro, Naruto creyó oír algo así que se sentó para verlo con duda

-¿Que dijiste?

-Que yo estoy aquí, soy.. tu amigo, siempre estaré cuando lo necesites -y sonrío

-Gracias -dijo en una muy pequeña pero notable sonrisa, Sasuke fue a la cama y se acostó, luego se acercó más a su dobe para abrazarlo, su niño era muy friolento, y ya estaba empezando el invierno

Minutos de silencio, Naruto no resistió mucho y empezó a soltar lagrimas..

-Sasuke..

-¿Si, Naruto?

-No me sueltes.. -dijo comenzando a sollozar, el "teme" le hizo caso y lo abrazó más fuerte, como si se lo fueran a quitar entre sueños, sintiendo como su camisa azul marino se humedecía

-Ssh... -le susurró mientras le acariciaba el cabello

-Soy.. débil.. Y-Y -dijo mientras seguía sollozando

-No, no, no.. Naruto no eres débil.. venciste a Pein.. a Gaara.. a mí..

-No.. soy débil.. y cobarde... no quiero.. estar.. solo..

-Si te refieres a eso.. -y le susuró en el oído- soy más cobarde que tú

Pero al ver que eso no detenía su cruel llanto.. empezó a tararear una canción al azar.. entonces se acordó de una que le encantaba a Naruto: "Kimi monogatari" y la cantó.. pero en voz baja...

_Todoke todoke tooku e (Mensaje, mensaje, entregado a la distancia)_

_Ima wo kishikaisei namida azukete (Se trata de las lágrimas que mantuve ocultas)_

_Kono tobira no mukou ni (En el otro lado de la puerta)_

_Mada minu asu ga otozureru kara (A partir de mañana los visitantes verán que)_

_Hajimare (Comienza)_

_Nagai nagai kimi monogatari (Tu propia larga, larga historia)_

Naruto le bajó un poco el volumen a su llanto para escuchar la canción; siguió tarareando, y después cantando, hasta que escuchó los ronquidos de la criatura entre sus brazos.

Se quedó observando el cielo, entonces, miró la primera estrella, y pidió un deseo:

"Que el usuratonkachi abra los ojos.. que conozca a la verdadera Sakura.. dice que es su culpa, no es cierto.. por favor... abre los ojos dobe"

Lo miró y luego de asegurarse que ya estaba dormido, se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto fue el primero en despertar pero no quería levantarse ni abrir los ojos, todavía quería llorar.. pero no quería parecer tan débil frente a Sasuke.. además, tenía ganas de ir al baño, así que con pesadez se levantó.

Se dirigió al baño sin abrir los ojos, no era necesario por que se sabía de memoria esa casa.. lo cual era normal después de casi un año viviendo allí.

Levantó la tapa, sacó a su "amiguito" pero le extraño que estuviera tan, TAN, pero TAN grande.

"_tsk-ttebayo.. ¿cuando creció tanto?_" se preguntaba medio dormido, aún sin abrir los ojos, pero ignoró ese detallito y se dispuso a hacer piss..

Le bajó al excusado, fue y se lavó las manos, luego la cara, después abrió los ojos y se espantó al ver que el que estaba en el reflejo no era él, era Uchiha Sasuke, claro, expresó todo ese horror de una forma comprensible:

¡!

Salió corriendo de la habitación para correr a la cama donde había dormido, y miró su pequeño cuerpo dormido tranquilamente lo cual duró medio segundo, por que el grito le asustó tanto que lo despertó, provocando que también gritara.

Finalmente, después de unos segundos, los dos guardaron silencio, y casi al instante, a Naruto (en el cuerpo de Sasuke) le empezó a doler la garganta.

"_Ouuch.. o... ya entiendo-ttebayo: como el teme no está acostumbrado a gritar, hice un gran esfuerzo.. un momento.. esa voz.. no es mía ouch.. ._"

Pero ese dolor no impidió que hiciera su pregunta.

-¿Quién eres tú-ttebayo y qué haces en mi cuerpo? -como era normal, su voz salió como la de Sasuke, pero en sus pensamientos seguía siendo voz de Naruto

-¿Qué quién..? ¡Dobe, soy Sasuke, pedazo de idiota! .#

-Sasuke... ¿qué haces en mi cuerpo-ttebayo? Ò.Ó

-¡No sé! ¡no tengo ni idea de como llegué aquí! -dijo tocandose el pecho sin creer, todavía, que se encontraba en el cuerpo de su amigo

-Waaaaahhh.. quiero mi cuerpo-ttebayo TT-TT

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? .

continuará...

w espero que les haya gustaado

Seguiré òwó

hahaXDD


	4. Pidiendo ayuda

**N**ota **d**e **A**utora:

Nee, nee, arigatou por leer y por sus comentss w

mejor sigoow

toy tan emocionadaaw

**Haruno Sakura.. no es linda 8(**

Capitulo4: Pidiendo ayuda

-De acuerdoo.. ¿ahora que vamos a hacer?

-¡No see-ttebayo!

-No te lo preguntaba a ti ¬¬

-¡kyyyaaaaaa~! ¡ttebayoo~! .

-Tranquilo.. estoy pensando -dijo poniendose el dedito índice en la boca

-¡Pues más vale que tu cerebro sirva de algo, ttebayoo! . ¡no me quiero quedar como "Sasuke" por el resto de mi vida!

-¡Yo tampoco me quiero quedar como "Dobe"!

-... Sasuke.. te voy a golpear ¬¬U

-Ahora no, estoy pensando -.-

-Si claroo ¬¬

Media hora después..

-¿Ya?

-No.

-¿Ya?

-No.

La voz de Sasuke nunca había sonado tan.. molesta, y la de Naruto nunca había sonado taaan fría, era algo muy extraño escucharlas de esa manera.

-No sé... -finalmente, Uchiha Sasuke, atrapado en el cuerpo de un kitsune rubio llamado Naruto, se rindió- no tengo ni la menor idea de que pudo pasarnos

-¡Waaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡estamos perdidoos-ttebayo! TT^TT

-Oye, no digas eso en MI cuerpo ò.ó

-Solo quiero mi cuerpo Y-Y

-Yo también pero no por eso voy a llorar õ.ò

-Si.. ¿qué haría Sakura-ttebayo?

-Otra vez con eso.. u.ú

-Si seguimos así tendremos que actuar como el otro-ttebayo Y-Y

En ese momento, un foco apareció en la cabeza del cuerpo rubio con una gran sonrisa made in Uchiha (si, como las de Sasuke-.-)

-¡Eso es Dobe!

-¿Eh? o.o?

-Si actuamos como el otro, nadie se dará cuenta hasta que encontremos como volver a nuestro cuerpo

-¿Tardaste tanto para "ese" plan-ttebayo? estamos perdidos u.u

-Ese no era el plan, se me ocurrió a último momento .

-Ahh... ok.. no es tan dificil-ttebayo -dice mientras se crruza de brazos y mira seriamente a "Naruto"- Usuratonkachi ¬¬ -luego se empieza a reír- ¡ja ja me sale identico al teme!

-No vuelvas a hacer eso.. O.O -dijo Sasuke traumado con su propia imagen, luego como que reaccionó al pensar en lo que el otro había dicho- nada más yo puedo decirte..

-¿Que ibas a decir, "Na-ru-to"? recuerda que estás en otro cuerpo-ttebayo

-No me digas usuratonkachi ¬¬

-¿Y que más...?

-¿Como que y qué más?

-Tienes que decir "ttebayo"

-Eso es ridiculo

-Sin "ttebayo" no hay Naruto

-Ok.. ttebayo ¬¬

-Buen niño-ttebayo^^

-Hay que decirle a la vieja Tsunade tal vez ella sepa algún jutsu o algo así

-¡Hai! ò.ó

-Por mientras, trata de no decir "ttebayo", ¿entiendes?

-Haaaaiii.. u.u

Ya después de cambiarse salieron con la hokage.

(NdA: ¡No iban a tocar el cuerpo del otro! hahahxDD exagerados)

-¿Que qué?

-Eso mismo-ttebayo u.u -dijo el cuerpo de Sasuke

-Creo que perdieron la cabeza.. õ.o -dijo la Hokage

-No, si es cierto.. -dijo ahora el cuerpo de Naruto

-No se como ayudarles..

-Debe de haber algún jutsu para cambiar de cuerpo-ttebayo..

-Es que.. mmm.. eso es cosa del espiritú y chackra..

-Entonces vayamos con los Hyuuga ellos saben mucho del chakra y eso

-Pero no estoy segura Naruto, digo, Sasuke.. ¡ah! ¡quién seas!

-Soy Sasuke¬¬U

-Por favor vieja.. ayúdenos.. -el peli-negro se le quedó mirando a los ojos suplicantes, Tsunade vió un extraño brillo, y solo Naruto lo tenía, entonces sonrió

-Si. Les creo.

Les dijo totalmente segura, ella creía en ellos, los quería como si fueran sus hijos.

-¡Yupi! owo -gritó el actualmente Uchiha levantando los brazos en señal de victoria, ante lo cual Sasuke se sonrojó totalmente apenado y Tsunade se empezó a reír

-Cálmate.. nadie puede verme así..

-Gomen, me emocioné-ttebayo ^^U

-De acuerdo, haré todo lo que esté en mi poder, contactaré con la Aldea de la Arena, mandaré a Jiraiya para investigar del tema, yo misma investigaré, y pondré a todos hacer algo

-¡Ohh, arigatou-ttebayo!

-Muchas gracias, no sabemos que hacer, y nos es de mucha ayuda

-No hay de qué, solo espero que puedan hacer bien sus papeles -y les guiña un ojo

Y los dos salen agradeciendo, otra vez a la hokage; cuando ellos se fueron, ella se quedó meditando.. pensando en alguna posible razón por la cual hayan cambiado de cuerpo.

"_De acuerdo.. recuerda: eres Sasuke, no Naruto-ttebayo.. ¡rayos! no debes decir 'ttebayo'-ttebayo.. ¡lo volví a hacer! TT^TT_"

Los dos se encontraban tensos, ¿y si alguien les preguntaba algo? ¿que iban a responder? ¿que respondería Sakura? ¿¡que diría Itachi! (ah.. no, ¿verdad? XDD)

Entonces llega la dulce e inocente Hinata.

-Ha-hai, Naruto-kun n/n

Los dos se sobresaltan al oír la delicada voz tan de repente, pero suspiran y voltean para verla.

-Hola Hina... -y es interrumpido por un codazo del cuerpo rubio quien sonreía tratando de simular

-Hola Hinata-ttebayo -dice con una sonrisa, pero no tan grande como la de Naruto, a quién se suponía que trataba de imitar

-¿Huh? ¿Naruto-kun? Estás muy raro /

-Eh.. No, como crees -dice "Naruto" con una sonrisa aún más grande

-Es tu imaginación-ttebayo

El rubio voltea a ver enfandado a su antiguo cuerpo, y Naruto, al darse cuenta de que arruinó la farsa, se tapó la boca, como si las palabras fueran a regresar.

-¿"ttebayo"? Naruto-kun.. Sasuke-kun.. ¿qué pasa aquí? -pregunta timidamente dudosa

Y los dos, al ver que ya no podían engañarla, le dijeron toda la verdad; Hinata casi se desmaya al escuchar cosas tan.. increibles.. pero finalmente accede a ayudarles.

Los tres, van a la casa Uchiha, Hinata usa su byakugan y mira a los dos cuerpos.

Claramente (para ella) cada chakra era distinto, los dos eran azules, pero se sentían diferentes.. el chakra de cada persona siempre era distinto a cada quién, y ella lo sabía perfectamente.. lo que no podía creer era que el tipo de "chakra" de Naruto estuviera en Sasuke y viceversa.

Eso comprobaba que ellos decían la verdad.

Pero Hinata no supo que hacer con ese "descubrimiento", entonces se le ocurrió una brillante idea..

-¿Qué? -dijeron los dos

-Hablen con el kyuubi

-Demo.. ¿cómo podemos hacer eso-ttebayo?

-No sé.. Naruto-kun, solo era una idea.. /

-Si... una muy brillante idea -dice Sasuke en el cuerpo de Naruto sonriendo, mientras los dos lo veían con cara de duda- solo tengo que concentrarme y ya

-Sasuke no es fácil hablar con kyuubi-ttebayo y no creo que sea buena idea..

-Ha-hai, Sasuke-kun.. pu-puede ser mala idea o/o

-A mí me parece perfecta, ahora, me voy a meditar

Y se fue a la parte de atrás de su casa, donde había paz y tranquilidad total.. se sentó en el pasto, cerró los ojos y se puso a meditar..

-Arigatou Hinata-san -le dijo dulcemente el actual Sasuke

-N-no hay de qué Naruto-kun -dice caminando a la puerta- me tengo que ir, adiós Naruto-kun n/n

-¡Adiós-ttebayo! -le dice desde el pasillo, y Hinata se va- ¡Sasuke!

Y va buscando al otro involucrado, cuando lo encontró, estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, se acercó a su antiguo cuerpo de cabellos rubios, lo zarandeó pero se dio cuenta de que ya era muy tarde, ya no reaccionaba.

-¿Sasuke? ¡Sasuke, responde-ttebayo! -le grita pero el cuerpo seguía sin abrir los ojos- ¡Teme~!

Dentro de la mente del rubio..

Oscuridad.. era lo que veía Sasuke.. Ni le tomó 10 minutos entrar a su mente.. hehe.. se sentía satisfecho.. siguió caminando.. era húmedo como una alcantarilla.. pero ni modo, tenía que hablar con el zorro de 9 colas.

Entonces, ve una celda y detrás de ella, al demonio que tanto buscaba.

**¿Uchiha? ¿qué haces tú aquí?**

La voz del demonio hizo eco, pero el azabache, ni se inmutó.

-Vengo a hablarte de algo.. un problema que nos pasó a Naruto y a mí..


	5. Tropezando con la misma piedra

Nota de Autora:

Nee, nee, arigatou por leer y por sus comentss w

mejor sigoow

toy tan emocionadaaw

Haruno Sakura.. no es linda 8(

Capitulo5: Tropezando con la misma piedra

¿Uchiha? ¿qué haces tú aquí?

La voz del demonio hizo eco, pero el azabache, ni se inmutó.

-Vengo a hablarte de algo.. un problema que nos pasó a Naruto y a mí..

Si, ya estoy enterado de su problema.. no soy idiota, mocoso Uchiha

-¿Sabes alguna solución a esto o por qué pasó?

Eso es simple.. solo rompe el hechizo de tu deseo

-¿Deseo?

Si.. el que pediste anoche, la estrella tiene un elaborado plan para hacer que un deseo se haga realidad.. en este caso, el tuyo, idiota

-Entonces.. soy culpable..

Totalmente..

¿Y ahora qué? ¿cómo reaccionará Naruto cuando sepa que el culpable de todo fue él?

Lo va a matar. Así de fácil..

Tu muerte es algo que no se puede ni quiero impedir.. será divertido ver como te mata con sus puños

-¡Cállate! ¡esto no es contigo!

Se queda pensando.. le iba a decir algo, pero de repente todo se sacude tan fuerte, que se cae; era Naruto zarandeandolo preocupado.

-¡SASUKEEEE~!

En ese momento, el temporalmente-kitsune despierta y abre los ojos.

-Tranquilo, usuratonkachi

-¡TEMEEEE~! -y el temporalmente-Uchiha lo abraza con fuerza

-Na.. ruto.. no.. res.. piro.. -dijo mientras se le escapaba el aire y el más grande, lo suelta

-Gomen-ttebayo^^U

-No debes estar abrazando a todo mundo ò.ó -le dijo recuperando oxígeno

-Tú debes estar diciendo "ttebayo"-ttebayo ò.ó

Se miraron enojados por un buen momento, hasta que Naruto recordó.

-¿Que te dijo kyuubi? -le dijo ya más calmado

En eso, el de cabellos rubios-temporalmente reacciona.

-Ehmm.. no sabe nada.. nada ¬¬

-¿Nada? ¡y se cree mucho ese inútil-ttebayo! ò.ó

-Eh.. ¿por que no mejor vamos a comprar la comida?

Dijo Sasuke en el cuerpo de su niño tratando de cambiar el tema y funcionó, los dos salieron al mercado a comprar lo necesario.

Sasuke usó la mirada tierna e irresistible que Naruto siempre usaba en él para convencerlo de comprar verduras pero que el peli-negro-temporal también se las comiera, al final, ganó.

Más tarde, después de una dolorosa cena (para Naruto), los dos concordaron en que necesitaban una buena ducha, el problema era que..

-¡No voy a manosear tu cuerpo ni en sueños-ttebayo!

-¿crees que a mí si me agrada? "_de hecho.. siempre pasa eso en mis sueños húmedos_"

¡Sucio mocoso Uchiha!

"_¡Cállate kyuubi, no tienes nada que ver en esto!_"

No pero jamás pensé que tuvieras una cabeza tan podrida, simple humano idiota

-¡No pienso tocarte! . -y le da la espalda

-¿Entonces qué planeas? Naruto, esto no es de un día y no podemos estar toda la vida sin bañarnos

-¡Demo no quiero.. manosear tu.. cosa-ttebayo.. es.. grande y.. eww! / -dice con asco

-Tú también tienes una ¬¬

-No tan asquerosamente enorme como la tuya /

-¿Y que vas a hacer?

-No sé . ¿de veras vas a dejar que te toque-ttebayo?

-Pues.. si con eso estoy limpio

-¡Waahh! /

-De acuerdo, ¿y si nos bañamos juntos?

- Ò.Ó

Se escucha una fuerte cachetada y se mira una gran marca roja en el rostro del pequeño rubio.

-¡Pervert-ttebayo! Ò/Ó

-¿Tú todo malpiensas, verdad? ò.ó ¡claro que no lo digo con fines sexuales o pervertidos! ¡a fin de cuentas, te vas a ver a tí mismo desnudo y ya!

-Si es cierto-ttebayoo.. -dijo Naruto pensandolo mejor, pero aún estaba rojo- está bien-ttebayo, confiaré en tí.. nos bañaremos juntos..

Más tarde en la ducha, están los dos, a espaldas de cada quién, Naruto enjabonandose y Sasuke lavando su cabello-temporal rubio.

Los dos estaban rojos lavando un cuerpo que no era suyo.

Daba tanta pena..

Finalmente, los dos terminan de bañarse.. ahora..

-Terminé. Ya me voy u.ú

-Yo también terminé-ttebayo u.ú

-Pero yo voy a salir primero

-¡No! ¡yo-ttebayo! -grita el azabache

-¡Está bien, sal tú primero, pero no grites!

-Ok. No mires

-Es mi cuerpo, puedo verlo si se me da la gana

-Me refiero a que no mires mi cuerpo

-Aaahhhhh.. -ignorandolo totalmente mientras se tocaba sus brazos.. eran tan delicados, como los de un niño.. sonaba como pedofilo.. pero eran tan adorables.. y sus piernas.. y esa cosita pequeña de en medio también

¡Sucio mocoso Uchiha! estás tan podrido que hasta que fijas en un mocoso como él

"_¿cuantas veces debo decirte que no es asunto tuyo? tsk, ¿como le hace el dobe para soportarte?_"

La voz del demonio se calló y el Uchiha sonrió.

Más al rato, está Sasuke viendo la televisión acostado totalmente en el sillón, con el control remoto en su mano, cambiando de canal.

Tenía su pantalon blanco de pijama y su camiseta naranja, no podía ponerse su ropa por que obviamente ese no era su cuerpo, así que eligió ropa al azar.

¿Cómo se rompe el hechizo?

Se preguntaba Sasuke en el cuerpo del kitsune, pero no encontraba respuesta alguna.

En la cocina estaba Naruto comiendose un chocolate.,. tenía un short de mezclilla y su camiseta negra, junto con sus tipicos huaraches ninja.

Eran todavía las 7 y Sasuke ya se puso un pijama por que consideraba que no iba a salir, pero como un buen ninja siempre había que estar preparado (NdA: hahaXDd hasta de papeles cambiaronXDD).

Terminó su chocolate y tiró la envoltura a la basura, limpiando su boca, de repente, suena el telefono.

-Narutooo, telefono -le dice el pequeño cuerpo esbelto acostado en el sillón que ya había encontrado algo de interés, una pelicula de comedia sobre la amistad y blah blah blah.. el caso es que se llama "Deslizandose a la gloria" (blades of glory) (NdA: gomeen, es que me encanta esta pelicula y me recuerda taanto al sasunaru.. solo que Sasuke no es así)

Y el gran azabache-temporal va un poco enojado a responder, preparó su voz para sonar más "Sasuke" y que la persona se creyera la farsa

-Hola. -dice Naruto y Sasuke, al oír su forma muy bien fingida de él estaba dispuesto a aplaudirle en cuanto colgara

-_Sasuke-kun, que bueno que tú contestaste.. etto.. necesito verte_

"_¡¿Sakura-chan? ¿que quiere con Sasuke?_"

-Gomen, estoy con el usuratonkachi.. todavía se siente muy mal.. después de como lo trataste.. -le dice fríamente, por un lado, quería hacerle sufrir lo que él sintió, pero tampoco quería ser tan cruel con ella, después de todo, es una de sus mejores amigas

-_Es sobre Naruto-kun de lo que te quiero hablar, te veo en el restaurante de la esquina de mi casa , ¿ok? cuando puedas, yo.. _-y le cuelga rápido

-Oye muy bien, dobe, ¿quién era?

Pero no le responde, en lugar de eso, se apura y va por su chamarra para salir corriendo de la casa ignorando totalmente a un confundido Sasuke

-¿Naruto? -pregunta el pequeño rubio

Se levanta del sillón y se dirige al telefono.

No iba a remarcar, eso era desconfiar de SU dobe..

¿A quién engañaba? no era suyo, era de Sakura, por mucho que odiara admitirlo.

Iba a regresar al sillón.. pero.. ¿por que tenia tanta prisa?

No lo resistió más y miró las llamadas recientes en el identificador, y miró el telefóno de la Haruno.. ahora sabía.. que volvió por ella..

Ahora solo quedaba esperar.. a que Naruto llegara, y esa sonrisa tan especial.. significaría la derrota total.. Se fue a sentar en el sillón otra vez, para tratar de concentrarse en la pelicula y esperar a Naruto..

"_Naruto.. ¿me quieres?_"

Continuee... ?

Naruto, te tropiezas mil veces con la misma roca y vuelves por ella.

dejalaa!.

esta tan cabezón este.

espero que les haya gustado, arigatouuu


	6. Cita con la basura

**N**ota **d**e **A**utora:

Nee, nee, arigatou por leer y por sus comentss w

mejor sigoow

toy tan emocionadaaw

**Haruno Sakura.. no es linda 8(**

Capitulo6: Cita con la basura .

Fuera del restaurante en el que él y Sakura habían quedado, estaba el cuerpo del Uchiha con el Uzumaki dentro de él (NdA: que subliminal . no malpiensenTT^TT).

Estaba preparandose para entrar.

"_Recuerda; eres Sasuke.. actúa como tal.._" suspira, y se digna a entrar.

El restaurante era muy elegante, la gente vestía con traje o vestido de gala, se veía todo muy costoso, ¡y eso que aún no leía el menú! fácil, con un vaso pequeño de agua te quedas en la ruina.

Buscó con la mirada a la peli-rosada Haruno, y la encontró en una de las tantas mesas redondas.

Fué hacia ella lentamente, admirando su "belleza" (NdA: recuerden que es el cerebro de Naruto.).

Tenía el cabello suelto pero con un listón como diadema con el moño arriba, estaba maquillada con las mejillas rosas y la boca roja, sus pestañas tenían rimel y estaban enchinadas, eso se notaba desde kilometros de distancia, su vestido era pegado sin mangas ni tirantes y estaba muy escotado, era de un color rojo.

"Sasuke" se sentó con una sonrisa.

-Hola. -dice pensando en cada palabra para no decir "ttebayo" y arruinar la farsa.

-Ha-hai Sasuke-kun

-¿Querías hablarme del dobe, no? -por mucho que odiara decir esa palabra, era más creíble

-Je je -se ríe la mensa por la palabra- ehm, no sé si deba decirle así a Naruto

"_Ella como siempre tan dulce_" piensa elogiandola (NdA: como odio estar escribiendo así de alguien que odio.)

-Bueno.. yo.. ya rompí con él u/u

-Si, ya me enteré.. ya se está recuperando, se siente mal pero.. ya está mejor n_n

-Si, bueno.. ya que no estoy saliendo con Naruto.. ya puedo estar contigo

Esto sacó totalmente de lugar a Naruto. ¿Qué dijo?

-¿Disculpa? no entendí ò.o-dijo ya sin sonrisas ni nada

-He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste el día que nos hicimos novios Naruto y yo..

-Lo siento, no recuerdo lo que dije.. yo.. -buscó una excusa- me pegué fuerte en la cabeza esta mañana y.. no recuerdo.. bien..

-Oh, claro.. me dijiste que si él lloraba por mí.. tú ibas a golpearme.. demo.. estabas tan furioso.. y supuse que eran celos.. por amor, estoy segura.. pero.. como no puedes amar a Naruto, por que tú no eres.. así.. supuse que.. era por que me amas a mí.. así que.. aquí estoy.. -termina con una gran sonrisa- ya podemos.. estar juntos tú y yo.. -dice acercandose para abrazarlo

-No.. õ.õ

"_¿¡Qué!.. ttebayo.. Sasuke.. no odiaba a Sakura.. la amaba.. oh, no.. por eso quería que terminaramos.. ¡que idiota! demo.. Sakura.. nunca.._"

-¿Pero y Naruto? õ.o

-Pues.. lo superará -dice acariciando los cabellos negros del teme-temporal mientras suspiraba- ya sabes, eso le servirá y se hará más macho.. por eso Sai nunca lo deja en paz, por que ni tiene "hombría".. hahaha -y se empieza a reír

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

-¡Vamos! un hombre varonil no puede tener la voz tan chillona.. es obvio que no tiene "paquete"

No es cierto. Sakura hablaba mal a espaldas de él.. ¡y se reía!

-Pero.. eso puede.. afectarle, hablar mal de él

-¿Qué importa? -dijo tomando una copa de vino con elegancia

-Es mi amigo.

No podía ser.. la mujer de sus sueños.. lo estaba insultando.. hablando mal de su persona.. y no se callaba.. que su "hombría", que su voz, que su cadera, que su actitud, que su inmadurez..

-Creo que lo único bueno que tiene es su trasero, por que es demasiado inocente, es más, dudo que algún día llegue a ser Hokage, tal vez se hizo más fuerte pero.. sigue siendo un mocoso

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso... podía hablar de su "paquete", de su personalidad, de su voz, de su trasero, de inocencia, ¡de lo que sea! pero sus habilidades ninjas.. era demasiado..

-No.

Dijo sin creerse la verdad.

Volteó a verla, parpadeó un par de veces y se dio cuenta..

Nunca la había conocido bien, él siempre malinterpretaba sus acciones y su actitud.. ella nunca fue esa hermosa princesa que tanto había soñado salvar del dragón Uchiha (NdA: se refiere a Sasuke¬¬).. nunca fue esa persona tímida y dulce que él creyó ver.

La volteó a ver a la cara, decidio y con el ceño fruncido, estaba enojado y muy decepcionado, ¿en serio sufrió tanto por alguien así?

-Ahora.. vayamos a la parte importante, como yo sé que eres muy tímido, acepté ser tu novia y.. reservé este lugar.. y

-No.

-¿Eh? ¿Sasuke?

-No te atrevas a hablarme. Alejate de mí

Se levanta, decidido a decirle lo que pensaba de ella en ese momento.

-Eres una hipocrita, no puedo creer que haya pensado algo bueno de tí-ttebayo.. eres grosera, hipocrita, mentirosa, egoísta, ¡tú sola te lanzas las flores!

-¿ttebayo? õ.o?

-¡Si! ¡no me interrumpas! -le gritó enojado

-Sa-sasuke.. amor,.. estás llamado mucho la atención

-¡¿Y QUÉ SI LLAMO LA ATENCIÓN? ¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO, BABOSA! ¿¡COMO PUEDE SER ESTO VERDAD! ¡LEE Y NARUTO SON UNOS VERDADEROS IDIOTAS POR PENSAR QUE TÚ ERES SU PRINCESA! ¡NO PUEDO CREERME NADA! ¡YA NO PUEDO CONFIAR EN NADA TUYO, ERES UNA MENTIROSA, YO PROTEGIENDOTE DE TODO Y TÚ HABLANDO MUY A GUSTO MAL DE MÍ!

(NdA: las " significa que sigue con su discurso, y como me cansé de escribir los ¡ lo que esté en mayuscula es que sigue gritando como histerico-.-U)

"ESTOY HARTO DE TÍ, NO PUEDE SER, TODOS HABLANDO MAL DE TI, Y YO MÁS CIEGO QUE NADIE, NO ME IMAGINO AL POBRE LEE SUFRIENDO POR QUE TÚ AUNQUE SEA LO MIRES..

"ERES LA PEOR BASURA CON LA QUE ME PUDE TOPAR!

-Amor...

-NO ME DIGAS AMOR! NUNCA TE AMÉ ENTIENDELO, QUE TENGO QUE HACER PARA QUE DEJES DE LAMER MIS PIES?

"DEJAME! ALEJATE DE MI VIDA, NO QUIERO VOLVERTE A VER NUNCA MÁS, NO QUIERO QUE TE ACERQUES NI A MI NI A NARUTO, YA FUE SUFICIENTE.. Y SI TE VUELVES A ACERCAR, TE GOLPEARÉ, ¿ENTIENDES, PERRA? YA TUVE DEMASIADO SUFRIMIENTO POR TI CUANDO YO MISMO ME ENCAJABA EL PUÑAL -se iba a retirar, pero se voltea y le grita- Y SI MUERES, NO IRÉ A TU FUNERAL

-Pero..

De repente llega un mesero con los ojos bien abiertos por las cosas que acababa de oír, suerte que no había niños; tenía una bandeja con un pastel de esos chicos y de espuma blanca, con una copa de vino y unas mentas, "Sasuke" voltea a ver al mesero y mira la bandeja.

-Disculpe -le dice amablemente mientras toma el pastel con su mano derecha, se le acerca a Sakura y cuando queda frente a ella le dice-: y esto es lo que pienso de lo "nuestro" -y se lo embarra en la cara, la crema blanca se escurre por su rostro y entra en su vestido ensuciandola totalmente, pero el plato con pastel seguía pegado a su cara

-Adios -y se va con paso firme a la puerta del restaurante, entonces choca con un mesero, se diculpa y el mesero dice:

-La cuenta debe pagarla, joven

-Tranquilo, la cosa de allá paga -y se va, dejando todo en silencio; los demás clientes voltean a ver a la pelirosada que solo bajaba la mirada apenada

Una cuadra más adelante, el pobre niño atrapado en el cuerpo de su mejor amigo estaba llorando..

Le dolió mucho enterarse de la verdad tan cruelmente.. ¿cómo es que nunca se dio cuenta de la hipocresia de Haruno?

¿Es que acaso era otra mosca inocente atrapada en las redes de ella?

No quería saber nada de ella.. ya había sufrido bastante.. y se dirigió a casa..

En hogar dulce hogar, nada era dulce..

Sasuke estaba estresado.. se le notaba en sus enormes ojos azules la frustración que sentía..

Quería llorar.. gritar.. que alguien lo escuchara.. que alguien lo ayudara..

"Hermano.."

No, ya estaba muerto.. y su madre... y su padre.. y sus tíos.. todos.. que caso tenía.. el único que podía ayudarlo, era Naruto.. justamente, por el que sufría en ese momento de tensión..

Ya había pasado media hora.. no volvía..

De seguro fue a su casa.. a celebrar.. con su cuerpo..

Aprovecharse de su cuerpo para recuperarla.. y con las redes de la Haruno y su gran inocencia.. iban a volver... podía apostar su alma..

Ese cuerpo no.

Mataría por que no tocaran ese hermoso cuerpo.. nadie..

Se abrazaba.. pero.. nada servía...

57 minutos..

La soledad le aterraba.. pero.. ¿que se puede hacer?

En ese momento, llega él.. lo vió..

Vió perfectamente como entró.. cerró la puerta para recargarse en ella con la mirada baja, pero algo pasa.. que lo obliga a sentarse en el suelo..

-¿Naruto?

Su cuerpo anterior reacciona a la dulce voz del kitsune-temporal.. y lo mira con ojos vidriosos..

-Sasuke..

Continuará...?

Buaahhhh!

Mi niñooooooo..

TT^TT ¿por quee?

¿como se atreve esa bruja a hablar de su mini-paqetee ò.ó!

bueno, mejor continuo.. falta un capitulo, ya casi termina O.o!

Bye!

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por enviar comentss... ohh, soy tan felizzTTwTT


	7. ¿Fin?

**N**ota** d**e** A**utora:

Nada que aclarar

on this capitulo-ttebayo-.-

Gracias^^

**Haruno Sakura.. no es linda 8(**

Capitulo7: ¿Fin?

-¿Naruto?

Esa voz.. sonó igual de chillona que siempre, a fin de cuentas, seguían en el cuerpo del otro, pero cuando volteó a verlo, su mente reaccionó y lo hizo ver.. como si realmente fuera el cuerpo de Sasuke el que le hubiera hablado..

-Sasuke..

Le respondió con ganas de llorar.. y el pensar en como sonaba su antigua voz, sirvió para imaginar.. que cada quien estaba en su cuerpo.

Se levantó y fue corriendo al sillón, directo a los brazos de Sasuke, cuyo cuerpo era presente en esa imagen.

-Naruto, ¿qué pasó? -le dijo Sasuke con su varonil voz de siempre, a pesar de que el hechizo seguía presente

-Ella.. ella.. -y se sentó, cara a cara, en sus piernas para abrazarlo del cuello y desahogarse en el hombro de su amigo, bueno, más bien de su cuerpo.. sentía perfectamente su pequeño cuerpo anterior debajo de él, pero su imaginación miraba al gran Sasuke- ¡gomen por no creerte! ¡pensaba que estabas exagerandoo!

-No.. dime que te hizo.. para golpearla

-¡No! no vayas con ella-ttebayo.. no quiero volverla a ver, nunca.. -dijo mientras lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos, los cuales, Sasuke imaginaba como los de su dobe

(NdA: osea que se imaginan como si el hechizo, sueño o maldición no existiera a pesar de sentir su cuerpo)

-Pero..

-Ella me dijo que había cortado conmigo para estar contigo-ttebayo.. dijo que te veías celoso cuando nos hicimos novios.. yo.. no lo sabía.. gomen.. y ella.. empezó a hablar mal de mi-ttebayo.. que mi voz, que mi personalidad, que soy inocente, que lo único bueno que tengo es mi trasero-ttebayo.. que nunca seré hokage

-¡Eso no es cierto! -le gritó enojandose ante las palabras dichas por el pequeño

-¡Lo sé! ¡y se empezó a reír-ttebayo!

-Lo siento -y Naruto lo abrazó para seguir llorando en su hombro

-Ahora sé.. que Haruno Sakura.. no es linda..

Silencio total.. de repente empezó a temblar..

-¡Sasuke! ¡Está temblando-ttebayo! -gritó asustado

-¡Lo sé! ¡también estoy aquí! -le dijo, parpadearon.. otra vez, mirandose como si estuvieran frente a un espejo- no te muevas, ya se va a terminar -le dijo abrazando a su cuerpo anterior

Pasaron segundos, minutos.. no se detiene,.. y Naruto ya se estaba mareando.

-¡¿Y ahora que hacemos Sasuke? -gritaba todavía asustado con la voz grave que no le pertenecía en ese momento

-¡Al suelo!

-¡¿Qué?

-¡Dije que al suelo!

Al ver que no se movía, cargó al otro, lo acostó enfrente y pegado al sillón, se acostó arriba de él abrazandolo, haciendo de esta forma, el triangulo de la vida (NdA: y del amooour!w)

El temblor siguió por varios segundos más.. hasta que finalmente, se detuvo.

La paz y tranquilidad volvió, ambos estaban un poco mareados, pero estaban a salvo.

Naruto estaba acostado boca arriba en el suelo, con las piernas abiertas y abrazando la espalda del otro, Sasuke estaba entre ellas, abrazando su cintura protegiendolo de cualquier cosa que pudiera caer.

"_Qué bueno que terminó.. espero que Naruto esté bien.. mmm ¿desde cuando mi cuerpo está tan pequeño?... un momento.. eso significa que.._"

Soltó a Naruto, se levantó un poco y se quedó observando totalmente asombrado al cuerpo que estaba debajo de él...

¡Era Naruto! ¡ya no era su imaginación, si era él! no lo soltaba, estaba sonrojado.. no sabía si era por la pena o por llorar tanto, pero se miraba terriblemente adorable, tenía las piernas abiertas, y estaba temblando, con sus dulces ojitos cerrados.

-Nee, Naruto.. -le dijo dulcemente

-¿Nani-ttebayo? . -preguntó temblando y sin atreverse a abrir sus ojitos

-Se rompió

-¿Qué cosa? .

-La maldición..

-¿Eh? .o? ¿Sasuke es Sasuke, y Naruto es Naruto-ttebayo?

-Si -le respondió dulcemente

-¿Are? o.o -dijo abriendo sus ojos azules, por ver a su Sasuke de nuevo..

Como había extrañado verlo así..

Luego, Naruto se acordó de algo.. y volvió a cerrar los ojos diciendo...:

-¡Gomen-ttebayo! ¡no sabía que ella te gustara!

Un momento. ¿Qué dijo?

Se sentó y jaló al niño para ponerlo en sus piernas, no le importaba que el pequeñín tuviera pena por estar patas abiertas encima de su "paquete", aún así le iba a preguntar.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Gomen-ttebayo.. no sabía que.. tú estuvieras enamorado de ella-ttebayo.. -dijo cerrando sus ojos para volver a llorar

-¿De quién hablas? ¿de Haruno? Naruto no digas eso ni de broma, jamás me fijaría en alguien así..

-¿Entonces por que estabas celoso-ttebayo?

Silencio. Hora de declararse.

-Por que.. estoy.. enamorado de otra persona...

Oír eso tomó por sorpresa a la criatura.. se sintió triste.. ¿por que?

¿Qué era lo que sentía por él?

Su corazón latía tan rápido.. no era normal..

"_¿Será esto.. amor-ttebayo?_"

-¿De quién-ttebayo?

Dijo la tan temida pregunta, que él no quería realizar, temiendo a que seguramente fuera de cualquier chica.. Hinata, Temari, Ino, esa pelirroja de su grupo, Tenten.. cualquiera; y la pregunta que él no quería responder. Suspiró.

-Naruto, entre Sakura y tú solo hay dos personas.. Sakura y tú, si no amo a Sakura.. entonces.. yo...

-¿Tú..?

-Te amo. -le dijo sonrojado

Ahora sí, su corazón estaba que no paraba.. iba a mil por segundo, empezó a temblar.. se había calmado cuando Sasuke lo puso en sus piernas, pero.. estaba simplemente.. nervioso.. y feliz..

Sus manos sudaban, su cara estaba roja, sentía la sangre acumulada en su cara.. su respiración..

Lo miró a los ojos.. tan sinceros.. tan misteriosos.. tan.. sexys..

Puso sus manos en los hombros de su amigo.. y se acercó sin pensarlo lentamente.. Sasuke, solo se dejó llevar.. hasta que finalmente.. se besaron.

Naruto.. no cabía en sí de la felicidad, lo abrazó del cuello más fuerte sonriendo enmedio del beso.

Sasuke.. sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar.. no era posible.. era un sueño.. lo acercó más abrazandolo fuerte de su cinturita, como si de esa forma... el momento no se fuera a terminar..

Estaba tan contento.. fue de sus labios a sus mejillas.. y de allí a lamer sus ojos para secarles las lágrimas.. no hay que llorar por ella..

Quería.. demostrarle lo feliz que era.. lo mucho que lo amaba.. bajó de su cara al cuello..

-Sasuke... vas.. muy.. rápido.. -le dijo Naruto casi entre gemidos..

-Gomen -dijo separandose de su cuello totalmente rojo

-Jejeje n_n -se empieza a reír Naruto, la cara de Sasuke era simplemente tierna.. y más roja que un tomate

-No te rías ¬/¬

-Ay, teme -le dio un beso- te ves tan lindo-ttebayo.. -le dijo dulcemente.. pero solo provocó que se sonrojara aún más

-Que no te rías ¬/¬

-Ok. -se tapó la boca con las dos manitas.. 3 segundos, silencio total.. 9 segundos una risita se le escapó.. 15 segundos.. no lo pudo evitar y se siguió riendo- ¡gomen-ttebayo, hahaha!

-Te voy a castigar -y le empezó a atacar con besos en toda la cara

-¡Nooo! -ante ese gran "no" se separó, pensando en que tal vez a Naruto no le gustaba..-¿por que te detienes-ttebayo?

-Tú dijiste que no y pensé que tal vez..

-¿Y desde cuando me haces caso? ò.ó -dijo poniendose las manos en la cintura inconforme, Sasuke al verlo en esa posición se empezó a reír y lo siguió besando

-Mi amor.. mi niño.. -le decía dulcemente entre besitos..

Entonces, la puerta se abre, y los dos se tiran al suelo.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Naruto!

Esa era la inconfundible voz de Tsunade.. se habían olvidado totalmente de ella, así que se separaron y se levantaron.

-Allí están, vine a decirles que encontramos información útil.. pero no creo que...

-Ya estamos bien, Tsunade-san

-¿Qué?

-No sé que pasó-ttebayo.. demo.. ya estamos bien

-Si.. gracias por su ayuda, demoo..ya no la necesitamos

-Mmmm osea que tanta investigación, en vano, ¿eh? que bueno que no mandé a Jiraiya en busca de más información

Entonces, mira que tienen las manos agarradas, sonrío.

-¿Y por qué tan acaramelados?

Los dos se sonrojan.

-Es que.. es una larga historia por que.. Naruto.. él.. yo.. /

-Es mi novio-ttebayo^^ -dijo muy feliz el pequeñín.

Los dos voltearon a verlo incredulos.

-Naruto.. -dijo sonrojado..

-¿Desde cuando?

-Desde hoy-ttebayo

Y abraza fuerte a su hombre, muy feliz..

A fin de cuentas, ya no necesitaba buscar familia, o alguien que lo amara..

Por que ya lo tenía.

Curioso, lo que tenía que pasar para que se diera cuenta de la verdadera Sakura.

(Ahora sí)

Fin.^^

arigatou por todoo, por leer mi fic

por enviarme coments, por darme una oportunidadTTwTT casi lloroo..

byeeee-ttebayoooTTwTT


End file.
